


Could You Ever Trust a Reporter?

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e11 The Benign Prerogative, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-03
Updated: 2004-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ considers the question Charlie asked her.





	Could You Ever Trust a Reporter?

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Could You Ever Trust a Reporter?

**Could You Ever Trust a Reporter?**

**by:** soft lite

**Character(s):** CJ  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Post-ep, drabble, romance(?)   
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Characters from "The West Wing" are not mine.  
**Summary:** CJ considers the question Charlie asked her.  
**Spoiler:** Season 5 through "The Benign Prerogative"  


I could. 

I do. 

Not that I've seen him at all in the past six months or much in three years. 

But I do. 

I did from very early on. Long before I tried to tell him about St. Paul and was stopped - by him. Even before accusing him of calling me a weak Press Secretary. 

Weak. I've been wondering whether it was weak to kiss him or weak to stop. I think I know how he would answer. This is the one area in which I don't trust him. 

I wish I did. 


End file.
